Pretty Little Liars: The True Story
by DarkbloomTV
Summary: Starts after 4x12. The Liars return from Ravenswood and The True Story behind PLL starts. The story about Liars stupidity. The story of pointless Ezria. The story of panties. The story that points the flaws of PLL. Get ready for The True Story of Pretty Little Liars. WARNING: Might cause laugh. NEW CHAPTER: 004. #airplAne
1. pAnties

**SCENE 1**

* * *

_Lunchroom._

**Spencer:** Guys, I found something!

**Hanna:** What? Toby's shirt?

**Spencer:** ... No?

**Aria:** So it's still missing?

**Emily:** What a surprise

**Spencer:** Well, we just had sex so...

**Hanna:** Cut the crap, what did you find?

**Spencer:** I had a flashback of Alison! I know where "A" is?

**Emily:** What do you mean? Flashback?

**Hanna:** CUT THE CRAP EMILY, WE ALL HAD FLASHBACKS.

_Mona coughed._

**Hanna:** Oh, sorry Mona...

**Aria:** But how do you know it's "A"?

**Spencer:** Just trust me.

**Aria:** But wh...

**Spencer:** JUST TRUST ME OKAY.

_All Liars got texts._

**Spencer:** _"If you'll find my panties..."_

**Hanna:** _"I'm gonna bury you with it"_

_Liars gasp. Again._

_Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save, better lock it in your pocket taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I'll know, 'cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead._

**SCENE 2**

* * *

_Emily's bedroom_

**Aria:** What did "A" mean? We have to find his panties?

**Hanna:** Or maybe he left us a clue in OUR panties?!

**Emily:** Well, girls, let me check that...

**Hanna:** Emily, I'm NOT letting you look at my panties again!

_Toby appears out of nowhere. Shirtless. Suspicious music starts playing._

**Toby:** Wanna make out?

_Toby and Spencer make out._

**Aria:** Wellllllllll... I'm gonna get going. I have to... um... I have an assignment. I have to see uuuum...

**Mona:** Don't forget the condoms.

**Hanna:** Mona?! How the hell did you end up here?

**Mona:** I got that text again. I told my mom that...

**Emily:** Wait, you actually HAVE a mom?!

**Mona:** Oh, sorry. I forgot. I told my cat that he should fly to Mexico with all my panties.

_Aria takes the condoms and starts giggling. She leaves the room and calls Ezra._

**Hanna:** Guys! Red Coat!

_Hanna notices Red Coat standing near the window with a camera and staring at Spoby making out_

**Emily:** Why are his pants so tight around the...

**Hanna:** Oh my God. Do you think she... he...

**Emily:** Hanna, I don't think it's... you know, she

_Emily is still staring at the Red Coat._

**Hanna:** Wait, you never saw...?

**Emily:** No! Why do you think he's filming Spoby?

**Hanna:** I dunno, amateur porn?

**Emily:** Do you think he'll want us too?

**Hanna:** EMILY, I'M NOT SHOOTING AMATEUR PORN! NOT AGAIN!

**Mona:** Guys, maybe we should chase him or something! You know, he's still staring at us and we're just standing here... and why the hell Spoby is still making out?

**Hanna:** SHUT UP MONA, you know nothing about being a true Liar!

_Red Coat runs away with a camera. Spoby stops making out._

**Spencer:** Shit! We almost had her! The Red Coat!

**Emily:** Him.

**Spencer:** Wha...?

**Emily:** Don't ask.

**SCENE 3**

* * *

_Ezra's apartment._

_Aria knocks on the door._

**Ezra:** Ar...?

_He didn't finish the sentence cause Aria shows him the condoms and jumps at him._

**Aria:** Let's make out for the whole episode!

**Ezra:** Yeah!

_They start making out and they make out for 30 minutes, and they still didn't enter Ezra's apartment._

_Alison appears for 2 seconds, and disappears._

**Alison:** Get a room!

_Aria is shocked._

**Aria:** What was that?!

**Ezra:** Nothing. Did anything important ever happened in your storyline?

**Aria:** Oh, you're right. Let's make out more!

_They enter Ezra's apartment and while they're still making out, they jump on the couch. The couch is destroyed now._

**Aria:** Ezra! I'm not having sex in that crusty apartment!

**Ezra:** Let's have sex on the floor!

**Aria:** Yeah!

_Aria starts undressing Ezra. He's shirtless and Aria is slowly taking off his pants. Then, she gasps._

**Aria:** EZRA?! You're wearing... panties?!

**Ezra:** Shit! I forgot to take them off! It's not what it seems like!

**Aria:** Ezra... Are you... are you... red coa...

_Aria didn't finish her sentence, Ezra slapped her with a hoe._

**Ezra:** BRING DOWN THE HOE!

**SCENE 4**

* * *

_Hanna's house. Evening._

_Hanna enters her house. She notices her mom and Shana. Suspicious music plays._

**Ashley:** This young lady wanted to see you.

**Shana:** Listen up whores mah homegurl Jenna be in da hospital layin on the hard cold ground because of u 4 and I'm so not letting u go away with dis. Mah black neighbourhood be appearin randomly so stay 2ned

**Hanna:** What the hell Shana? Are you drunk?

**Shana:** Jenna haz no eyes

**Hanna:** WTF?

_Shana starts giggling and leaves Marins house._

**Hanna:** Call the police.

_While Ashley is calling the police, Hanna is going upstairs to her bedroom. She enters the room and sits on the bed. She reads text from "A" again and decides to take look at her panties. She goes to the closet and opens it._

**Hanna:** CALEB?! WTF are you doing in my closet?! And why you have my panties on your head?!

**Caleb:** I was trying to protect you from Mon...

_Hanna closes her closet and leaves the room._

**SCENE 5**

* * *

_Emily's bedroom._

_Paige enters the room._

**Paige:** Hey, Emily! Let's forget the fact that I tried to drown you and I had terrible hairstyle in most of the episodes and that I tried to date Sean and let's make out!

**Emily:** But I wanted to take a look at the colleges...

**Paige:** You don't need colleges if you're lesbian! You can just go to the Glee's casting calls.

**Emily:** Let's make out.

_Emily and Paige make out. Suspicious music starts playing. Camera shows that Paige is wearing same panties that Ezra had._

**RED COAT ENDING SCENE**

* * *

Red Coat starts stripteasing. She/he starts with a coat, and then the pants. In the end, s/he is just left with panties that has Ali's photo on them.


	2. flashbAcks

Hey! I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I think it's funnier and all that :P I'll try to keep that serious sometimes and sometimes not. Follow me on twitter for updates & stuff DarkbloomTV

**SCENE 1**

* * *

_Spencer's bedroom_

**Spencer:** I'm so happy you guys all came! I didn't sleep last night at all... I was sooo scared!

**Emily:** Did you lock the door?

**Spencer:** No! Are you crazy?

**Hanna:** So... what was the flashback about?

_Spencer is staring at the Hanna._

**Hanna:** You know, the one you wanted to tell us about last episode.

**Spencer:** What?

**Hanna:** The one that you didn't tell because the scene ended!

**Spencer:** Ohh...

_Emily sighs._

**Emily:** If she's the smartest one, we're screwed...

**SCENE 2**

* * *

_Flashback. Alison's yard._

**Alison:** When I'll die... I want you girls to always remember me. I already told my mom that when I die, you'll wear my clothes and think of my dead body.

**Aria:** What the fuck? I'm calling Radley.

**Alison:** No... not yet.

_Alison grins. Hanna is eating flowers._

**Alison:** Finally, you eat something healthy.

_She giggles and the rest giggles as well._

**SCENE 3**

* * *

_Spencer's bedroom._

**Hanna:** Ahh... I was so cute.

**Emily:** And obese.

_Emily and Spencer giggle._

**Spencer:** By the way, how did you guys see MINE flashback?

_Hanna seems pissed._

**Hanna:** By the way, you said you know who "A" is.

**Spencer**: Oh, yeah.

**Hanna:** Soo...

**Spencer:** What?

**Hanna:** Spencer are you on drugs? Who the hell is "A"?

**Emily:** Hanna, calm down your PMS!

**Hanna:** You calm your lesbian voice!

_Spencer:_ "A" is... Ezra Fitz...

_ Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save, better lock it in your pocket taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I'll know, 'cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. _

**SCENE 4**

* * *

_Spencer's bedroom._

**Emily:** We HAVE to get to the school and warn Aria!

**Hanna:** Okay, since when Aria cares about school? Since when WE care about school? We skipped like every class, I don't even know which classes I took.

**Spencer:** We have to try! For Aria!

**Hanna:** Since when do we care about Aria?

**Emily:** Shut up Hanna!

**Spencer:** Ugh, not again...

**Hanna:** And how do you know Ezra is "A" Spencer? Am I the only one who finds this episode illogical?

**Spencer:** Just trust me, Hanna!

_Emily gets a text. She reads it and gasps. She shows it to the girls._

**Spencer:** Why are you showing us your sextings with Paige?

**Emily:** It's not from Paige... it's from "A"...

**Hanna:** My grandma has better panties.

**Emily:** But... it's Paige...

_Girls gasp. Hanna didn't do it right and she's choking._

**Spencer:** Oh my God!

**Emily:** Hanna! Stay with me!

**Spencer:** OMG OMG, what to do?

**Emily:** Maybe we should call ambulance?

_Hanna is turning green._

**Spencer:** What's the number for ambulance?!

**SCENE 5**

* * *

_School._

**Spencer:** Thank God we called ambulance.

**Emily:** We didn't. Hanna snatched the phone from me and called them herself. Poor Hanna, she'll have to stay in hospital... I bet "A" did it!

**Spencer:** Ssshh! I think I hear something.

_Suspicious music starts playing. First period already started so it's quiet. Spencer and Emily enter a classroom, where heard the noises._

**Spencer:** Oh my God! Aria!

_Aria is tied up and is laying on the floor._

**Emily:** Aria, are you okay?!

_Aria is not answering._

**Emily:** Aria! Oh my God, they drugged her Spencer! Aria.

**Spencer:** Emily, she's gagged.

**SCENE 6**

* * *

_Hospital. Hanna is laying on a bed in pajama. She wakes up and notices Lucas._

**Lucas:** Hanna, you woke up! Thank God, but the doctors say you wouldn't be able to gasp.

**Hanna:** Then what is the point of life?!

_She starts sobbing. Lucas sits on her bed and hugs her. Hanna feels better._

**Hanna:** I have a deja vu. I feel like three seasons ago.

**Lucas:** Listen, Hanna, you're in danger! Don't EVER go to school again...

**Hanna:** It's not like I'm going.

**Lucas:** ... and Ravenswood. It's dangerous.

**Hanna**: It's Ezra, right?

**Lucas:** I can't tell you anything else. I'm sorry.

_Lucas kisses her and leaves the room quickly._

**Hanna:** Ewwww, he tasted like intelligence...

**SCENE 7**

* * *

_Classroom._

**Spencer:** Emily, get the teachers! I'll take care of Aria.

_Emily leaves classroom. Aria is sobbing._

**Spencer:** Aria, you need to tell me the whole story.

**Aria:** So I went to Ezra's and we started kissing...

**Spencer:** Oh God, skip that.

**Aria:** I undresses him and he had panties on!

_Spencer is shocked._

**Spencer:** Oh no he didn't!

**Aria:** He did!

_Aria starts crying._

**Aria:** And then... he slapped me... with a HOE...

**Spencer:** Well, that's adequate.

_Shana is looking at them from the window, they don't see that._

**Aria:** And the next thing I can remember is that I'm laying here, tied up and gagged.

_Ezra enters the classroom. Suspicious music starts playing. He locks the door._

**Aria:** Ezra! Please, let's make out! I will forgive you!

**Spencer**: Aria, stop that!

**Ezra:** Well, well, well... what do we have here.

**Spencer:** You were beach hottie!

**Ezra:** I WERE?! I still am!

_He laughs_

**SCENE 8**

* * *

_Flashback. Street near Rosewood High. Alison is walking. A mysterious car appears out of nowhere. We can see the driver, it's Ezra_

**Ezra:** Hey, sweetie. Get in the car.

**Alison:** No.

**Ezra:** I have candies.

**Alison:** No.

**Ezra:** A lot of money?

**Alison:** No.

**Ezra:** I'm older than you and I'll be a teacher?

**Alison:** Okay!

_Alison gets in the car._

**SCENE 9**

* * *

_Classroom._

**Spencer:** I knew it, she had a thing for older men!

_Aria looks at Spencer._

**Aria:** Well, she's not the only one...

**Spencer:** And who judges? You?

**SCENE 10**

* * *

_Paige's yard. Late afternoon. _

**Paige:** Emily, what are you doing there? Aren't you supposed to be in school at swim practice?

**Emily:** Nah. I took off. Aria was tied up in Fitz's classroom but I figured hey, they'll make it. I wanted to ask you about something.

**Paige:** What?

_Emily shows Paige a photo of her in panties sent by "A"._

**Paige:** You like them don't ya?

_Paige grins._

**Emily:** Paige... if it's some kind of a sex play...

_Paige is laughing._

**Paige:** Come to daddy!

_"Lady - Twerk" starts playing as Emily starts running through the woods._

_ He likes it when I make my ass vibrate, TWERK _

_Emily looks back and she sees that Paige is close and she notices her demonic eyes._

_ BEND IT OVER MAKE MAKE THIS THING SHAKE _

_Emily starts screaming_

_ HE LIKES IT WHEN I MAKE THIS ASS VIBRATE _

_Emily looks back again. She doesn't see Paige, but she's still running. After a few minutes she hears a loud scream._

**Emily:** Paige! Oh God!

_Emily gets a text. She reads it out loud._

**Emily:** "She wasn't A"

**"A" ENDING SCENE**

* * *

A is in his lair in Ravenswood. He's looking at computer screen. The screen is split in four. First part shows Hanna sleeping in hospital, second part shows Ezra, Aria and Spencer in a classroom with Shana observing them, third with Emily looking at Paige's body and calling ambulance and fourth with a blonde girl in red coat in some kind of abounded building.


	3. runAway

Sorry that it took me a while! I hope you enjoy this chapter :P Action is kind of slower, but yaay, Alison came back! And Mona will be more involved. Tell me where you want the Liars to go! Paris, Jamaica, or other place? And as always, follow me on twitter (DarkbloomTV) for updates and stuff. ;)

**SCENE 1**

_Woods._

**Emily:** Oh my God! Paige, are you breathing?!

_Paige stands up._

**Paige:** Ugh, my head is about to explode...

**Emily:** Who did this to you?!

**Paige:** I don't know! I saw that person, and their face and all...

**Emily:** So you can identify that person?!

**Paige:** Nope

**Emily:** ... We will never catch that bitch.

**Paige:** But we can continue our sex play.

_Emily:_ ...

_ Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save, better lock it in your pocket taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I'll know, 'cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. _

* * *

**SCENE 2**

_Classroom._

**Aria:** Ezra, you can't just keep us in here for ages!

**Ezra:** Watch me, bab...

_Ezra doesn't get to finish his sentence. Ella comes in._

**Spencer:** Ella!

_Ella gives Spencer her famous death glare_

**Spencer:** ... Miss Montgomery.

**Aria:** Mom!

_Ella gives Aria the death glare_

**Aria:** ... Ella.

**Ella:** Ezra, what are you doing with two students tied up in your class?

**Ezra:** Um... oh... Nothing.

**Ella:** Oh, okay then. Let's go girl, you will be late for Maths.

_Spencer and Aria leave. Ella is left with Ezra in his classroom._

**Aria:** I think I prefer being tied up in Ezra's classroom over Maths... because, you know, we do it in his apartment anyway.

**Spencer:** Gross.

* * *

**SCENE 3**

_Hospital._

_Hanna is sleeping. Again. She gets a text and wakes up. She is reading the text out loud._

**Hanna:** "SOS, Ezra is A. LMAO". Ugh, Spencer, if it wasn't leaked, I would think you're drunk. Again.

_She stands up and leaves her room. There are cops everywhere in the hospital. She comes back to her room._

**Hanna:** What the actual fuck? So let me get this straight. Alison is "murdered", nobody gives a fuck and we need to solve the murder. Maya is murdered and we fucking have to kill Nate because the police department can't solve this shit. Wilden is murdered, and they frame my mom instead of going after the real murdered. But when I choke while gasping, every cop in the town is here?!

_Officer Gabriel Holbrook comes in. Hanna gasps._

**Gabriel:** Careful there, young lady.

**Hanna:** How did you know that I woke up?! Were you watching me?!

**Gabriel:** No, I heard you speaking about our police department.

**Hanna: .**.. Oh.

**Gabriel:** But don't worry. In my career I hear people talking to themselves all the time. Sometimes even kinky stuff.

**Hanna:** But I wasn't talking to myself! I was talking to...

**Gabriel:** Who, Hanna? Are you trying to imply there are other people in your room? Perhaps watching you every week for 45 minutes?

**Hanna:** Ugh, shut up, and make out with me already!

_Hanna and Gabriel make out._

**Gabriel: **Wow, you're so good! You kissed a cop before?

**Hanna:** Nope, but it runs in the family.

**Gabriel:** ... Oh.

* * *

**SCENE 4**

_The Brew._

_Spencer and Aria are waiting for Emily. They drink some cheap coffee. Like always. Suddenly, Emily comes in and sits near them._

_**Spencer:**_ Where were you?!

_Emily stutters._

**Emily:** I-i had to.. stu... study with Paige!

**Aria:** Naked wrestling?

**Spencer:** Aria!

**Emily:** What's the emergency?

**Aria:** Ezra is A!

_She starts crying._

**Emily:** Oh, I knew it... It was leaked, remember?

**Aria:** Okay, I can't be the only one that didn't hear about the leak!

_Suddenly, Alison comes in in a black wig. She sits next to Emily._

**Emily:** Uh, hey... who are you?

**Alison:** Really Em?

**Emily:** How do you know my name?!

**Spencer:** Emily, this is "A"! RUN!

**Alison:** You dumbasses... It's me, Alison!

**Aria:** Alison? Which one?

**Alison:** ...

**Emily:** Ohh! Ali!

**Aria:** Isn't that funny that you just put a wig on and nobody recognizes you?

**Alison:** Yeah, I think I picked a good town to fake my death.

**Emily:** You faked your death?!

_Spencer facepalms._

**Spencer:** Emily, what the hell were you doing with Paige? Did she give you these drugs again?

**Emily:** Don't bring that up!

**Alison:** Oh my God, listen! Since you all know that Ezra is "A", we need to run away someplace safe! And figure things out!

**Emily:** Like... vacation?!

**Spencer:** And what about school?! I want to go to the colle...

**Alison:** Don't be funny, Spence. I heard that you didn't get into UPenn. What's the purpose of your life now? Nothing to lose. Aria and Emily... oh, I don't even know where to start with you two and your colleges.

* * *

**SCENE 5**

_Hospital._

**Hanna:** Isn't that funny that we're making out for like 3 hours and nobody came to check up on me?

**Gabriel:** Meh.

**Hanna:** But seriously, I have to go. Sorry Gabriel. I have something really important to do.

**Gabriel:** Well that escalated quickly...

**Hanna:** That was really good though! You're better than Caleb. Sean. Lucas. Even Mona!

_Hanna kisses Gabriel one last time._

**Hanna:** I will miss you.

**Gabriel:** Just... be careful, okay?

**Hanna:** Oh God, too cheesy. Peace out.

_Hanna leaves the room. Gabriel calls someone._

**Gabriel:** She left the room.

* * *

**SCENE 6**

_Hallway._

**Policeman:** Hey hey hey! Where are you going, young lady?

**Hanna:** Um... to... cafeteria?

**Policeman:** Oh, okay! Enjoy your meal.

**Hanna:** Oh God, no wonder why you're so bad and solving the crimes and stuff...

**Policeman:** What?!

**Hanna:** Nothing!

_Hanna leaves the hospital._

* * *

**SCENE 7**

_The Brew._

_Hanna comes in in her pyjama._

**Alison:** God, sweetie, you look awful in your hospital pyjama. After that, we're going to my house and we will find something for you.

**Hanna:** Wow, Ali you...

**Alison:** Look stunning in the black hair?

**Hanna:** Nope, you're actually nice.

**Alison:** Oh. Sometimes.

**Hanna:** What's the plan? You know, with Ezra and all that?

_Aria starts sobbing._

**Spencer:** We plan to leave the town. Maybe even country.

**Emily:** Yeah, we think big.

**Alison:** How about Paris? We always wanted to go there, remember Em?

_Emily blushes._

**Spencer:** Maybe Jamaica?

**Aria:** God no, I have a bad feeling about that country. I think I will push somebody off the cliff and she will die and then the cops and..

**Emily:** Aria, stop spoilering the book we're reading for Mr. Fitz class!

**Alison:** Wow, after all that you still call him Mr. Fitz.

_Suddenly, Mona comes in. Alison stands up._

**Mona:** Well, well, well... who do we have here? Alison... I think you put some weight on.

**Alison:** Mona, I don't want to fight. We have to unite and put the end to this once and for all.

_Mona is surprised. After a few seconds of silence._

**Mona:** Let's do this.

* * *

**"A" ENDING SCENE**

_"A" is in his lair in Ravenswood. He's booking a flight to Paris. He turns around and he sees Ezra._

**Ezra:** I'm coming with you.

_"A" gives Ezra a black hoodie._

**Ezra:** Perfect.


	4. airplAne

Pushing the plot forward! So, Alison is back at school and the whole school is going to Paris, so I'll use great, underrated characters like Noel, Jenna, maybe I'll even bring Kate back... *hint hint*. Anyway, after you finish reading, PLEASE let me know if you liked it ;) And leave me some ideas or things you'd like to see. Do you want to see a certain couple or something? Should I add more Toby & Paige and maybe make Gabriel & Hanna a real thing? Enjoy!

* * *

**SCENE 1**

_The next day. Spencer's bedroom. Morning._

**Alison:** Ugh, Spencer, your couch isn't as comfy as it used to be.

**Spencer:** Still better than a coffin, right?

**Alison:** Yeah...

**Spencer:** Anyway, I can't hide you in my living room forever. By some weird coincidence my parents and Melissa are coming back to the town tonight. I don't really know what they're up to, like, they didn't even call when I almost died in a fire. Oh, and thank you. For saving us.

**Alison:** Are you sure I can't hide in your closet? I mean, look at me, I fooled a lot of people. And stop thanking me for everything, I feel bad for being nice.

**Spencer:** No! You can't hide in my closet!

**Alison:** Why? You up to some kissing with a handsome doctor in your closet?

**Spencer:** Ali! It was three seasons ago, let it go! And by the way, you can always live with your mom, right? You can tell her everything...

**Alison:** Are you crazy? She already knows. She freaked out and wanted to kill me, but besides that, everything went all right.

**Spencer:** Sooo.. why did you want to sleepover in my house?

_Suspicious music starts playing._

**Alison:** I wanted to spend some time alone with you, hun.

**Spencer:** Alison, stop this. You're creeping me out.

**Alison:** It's not me who you should be afraid of. You got some demons of your own from your past. You can't trust everybody who says they're good. You mind if I take a shower?

_Alison leaves the room._

_Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save, better lock it in your pocket taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I'll know, 'cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead._

* * *

**SCENE 2**

_School. Hallway._

**Aria:** So she is really coming back to the school? Isn't that like... dangerous? She was hiding from "A"... I mean, Ezra... for months.

**Hanna:** Yeah, pretty sure she's coming back. She called me and asked what she should wear. She wanted to wear one of these crazy dresses we wore for a runaway in her memory.

**Aria:** Wow, could it get any creepier?

**Hanna:** Yes. She wanted to wear this weird mask from Hector.

_Awkward moment of silence._

**Aria:** Aren't you scared... that everything will be as it used to be?

**Hanna:** Isn't that good?

**Aria:** Well, I wouldn't consider Alison being the queen of school and ruining peoples lives.

**Hanna:** Oh... well, I believe she changed.

_Emily approaches them._

**Emily:** Oh my God, I had this weird dream that Alison faked her death!

**Hanna:** Gosh Emily are you stupid or what...

* * *

**SCENE 3**

_Hastings house. Living room._

**Spencer:** Alison, what did you mean? Am I in danger? Are we all in danger?

**Alison:** I'm just saying... I didn't come back cause I missed you. Well, not just because of that. I believe we will find answers in Paris. We must. If we don't, Ezra and his little pack will get to us.

**Spencer:** You can't just keep things from us! After all, it is what almost got you killed.

**Alison:** Almost. I look pretty alive, don't you think?

_Spencer is shocked._

**Spencer:** Ali...

**Alison:** Come on, I don't want to be late on my first day.

* * *

**SCENE 4**

_Classroom. English._

**Ella:** Mr. Fitz couldn't make it today. He called and said he's sick...

**Hanna:** Well, we all knew that.

_Aria looks a little disgusted._

**Emily:** Hanna, don't...

**Ella:** So I'll be your English teacher for a few days. Sounds like a deal? Open your books at page...

_Alison and Spencer enter the classroom. Everybody gasps. Alison has her wig on._

**Noel:** Doesn't she look like Alison, Jenna?

**Jenna:** Noel, you're fucking sick. Do I look like I can see her?

**Alison:** Hello Mrs. Montgomery. Sorry for being late. Spencer and I got lost.

_Alison sits near Emily, Spencer near Aria._

**Ella:** Well, why don't you tell us something about you? It's always nice to have new kids in a class.

**Alison:** I'm Alison's cousin, people always keep telling me that I look like her, but with black hair, heh... Name's Miley

**Noel:** Lick a sledgehammer for me, Miley!

_Class giggles._

**Ella:** Oh, okay. Let's move on then...

**Spencer: **I can't believe they bought it!

_Emily whispers._

**Emily:** Hey, nice to meet you Miley!

**Hanna:** And people on the internet keep saying that I am dumb...

* * *

**SCENE 5**

_Hallway._

**Mona:** What is Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiii... I mean, Miley up to? She is in principals office on her first day?

**Aria:** Well, she always had a thing for older men...

**Emily:** I can't believe you just said that.

**Spencer:** Our principal is such a creep.

**Hanna:** He's hot though.

**All:** ...

**Hanna:** What?

_Alison approaches them._

**Alison:** All done.

**Mona:** What done?

**Alison:** We're going on a trip. "Educational, class trip to Paris".

**Emily:** What did you do?!

**Hanna:** Oh my God! You showed him your panties?

_Alison giggles._

**Alison:** Maybe. Anyway, it's on Friday. We're supposed to be back next Friday but you know, things may get crazy. So you have two days to pack and improve your French, ladies.

_Mona smiles. Noel passes by._

**Alison:** Don't you think he's cute, Aria?

**Aria:** And it all starts again..

**Mona:** I think he's cute.

_Liars look disgusted._

**Mona:** What? I can't be in love?

**Spencer:** Not with your criminal record.

* * *

**SCENE 6**

_Fields house. Emily's bedroom._

**Emily:** Thank you for helping me, Ali.

**Alison:** Oh, no problem, sweetie.

_She notices a photo of Paige on Emily's night stand. She laughs._

**Alison:** Why do you have Pigskin's photos in your room?

**Emily:** Well, you know, she's kind of my girlfriend...

**Alison:** I always knew you played for a different team. Ever since this Beyonce music video.

_Emily giggles._

**Emily:** Don't bring that up.

**Alison:** So... how long are you guys dating?

**Emily:** We've been dating for a couple of months. We're going through a lot recently though...

**Alison:** Well, Paris is a city of love, right?

_She smiles._

**Alison:** Everything can change there.

**Emily:** Yeah, we always wanted to go there together.

**Alison:** And look at us now. Dreams do come true.

_They hear footsteps in the kitchen._

**Alison:** You said your mom is at work?

**Emily:** She is.

_They both look scared. After a few minutes, they sneak to the kitchen._

**Emily:** Nobody is in here anymore...

**Alison:** Oh God!

_She screams._

**Emily:** Alison, what happe...

_She notices a dead pig on the floor. There's blood everywhere. There's also a note. Camera shows it. It says "Well there's something similar between Pigskin and you. Both gonna end up DEAD in sweet Pari." It's signed by ezrA._

* * *

**SCENE 7**

_Two days later. Marins house. Kitchen._

**Ashley:** You took everything?

**Hanna:** Yeah, pretty sure I have everything.

**Ashley:** Clothes?

**Hanna:** Yes.

**Ashley:** Toothbrush?

**Hanna:** Yes.

**Ashley:** Tampons?

**Hanna:** Oh my God, mom!

_Ted enters the kitchen in his underwear only._

**Ted:** Hey, leave God alone.

**Hanna:** ... I'm gonna go now.

**Ashley:** I'm sorry, I just don't want you to go. But after all I... we've been through, you deserve a few days off.

_She hugs her._

**Hanna:** I know, it's like clichest moment ever. But I'll hug you back cause people on the internet will think I'm a bitch.

**Ashley:** Be careful.

_Hanna leaves her house. Camera shows tears on her face. Liars are waiting for her on her porch. Alison hugs her._

**Alison:** Don't worry, everything will be okay. After all.

**Hanna:** It's just hard, my mom is finally free and I'm going on a suicidal mission...

**Aria:** Hanna, we all have somebody to lose. My brother is even going with us. But that's why we have to go to Paris. To finally end this.

**Mona:** Wow, so inspirational Aria.

**Aria:** Happens sometimes.

_Noel drives by them in his car. He stops._

**Noel:** Need a lift to the airport?

_Liars notice Mike and Jenna in backseats._

**Emily:** We're good, thanks Noel.

* * *

**"A" ENDING SCENE**

_Camera shows Emily, Hanna, Spencer, Alison and Mona at the airport. Then, it shows them entering the airplane. "A" in a black hoodie follows them and also enter the airplane, but he/she/it goes to first class. Camera shows Ezra sitting next to him/her. There's also one or two people sitting in a black hoodies in the distance._

**Flight attendant:** Field trip, huh?

_"A" shakes his head._

**Flight attendant: **Well, I hope you will enjoy your flight.


End file.
